Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Lilo and Stitch The Series - Mr. Stenchy ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Lilo, Stitch and the gang find Experiment 254, and everyone finds him irresistably cute, making Stitch and Tammy jealous of him. Trivia *A reference to Edgar Allen Poe's The Tell-Tale Heart will be made in this Adventure. Scenes Tammy's jealous *Sweetie Belle: Awww, little Mr. Stenchy! You're so cute! The natural weaves in his fluff are to die for! *Tammy: ...! Hey! What about me?! *DJ: *wags his tail* *Tammy: ..... I can be cute too! *does her "cute face"* *(Everyone ignores Tammy and focuses on Mr. Stenchy) *Tammy: ...! GUYS!!!! HELLO?!?!? *(No response) *Tammy: *makes an angry face* I don't believe this!!!! Come on Xion!!! *about to walk out the door* ....? Xion? *(She sees Xion paying attention to Mr. Stenchy) *Tammy: *gasps with a broken heart* Ignored again......... *sheds tears* FINE!!!!! I see how it is!!!! *runs out the room bursting into tears* *Xion: ...? *turns around, but doesn't see anything* Tammy confesses *(While the others are talking about Mr. Stenchy, Tammy sits alone and listens) *Tammy: Gee.... I feel bad about letting Gantu take Mr. Stenchy.... But hopefully after a while, maybe they'll get over it and pay attention to me again. *(Suddenly, Tammy hears Mr. Stenchy's purr come out of Xion's mouth) *Tammy: ...! Huh? *cleans out her ears* That's weird, I thought I heard.... *DJ: Tammy? *Tammy: *hears Mr. Stenchy's voice come outta DJ* ...!! DJ?! What did you say?!?! *DJ: Is everything okay? *Tammy: *backs away and starts hearing Mr. Stenchy's purr come from everywhere, including clocks, TV's, and footsteps* No!!! NO!!!! STOP HAUNTING ME!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!! *DJ: Tammy!! *Tammy: *covers her ears trying to block away the sound of Mr. Stenchy's purr but can't get it to go away. She snarls and squirms until the sound starts to drive her mentally insane* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!! STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN'T YOU HEAR IT?!?! YES WE DID IT!!!! WE DID IT!!!! STITCH AND I LET GANTU TAKE MR. STENCHY!!!!!!! HE'S CAPTIVE IN GANTU'S SHIP!!!!!! OH PLEASE!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!! IT'S THE PURRING OF THE HIDEOUS EXPERIMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *DJ: *blinks in surprise* ...But why? *Tammy: *pants* Because...... you all were focusing so much on Mr. Stenchy you all were ignoring me... *frowns and sniffs* I felt like no one loved me anymore..... *sheds a tear* *DJ: I'm so sorry. *sighs* Some brother i am. I should've been there for you. *Tammy: ...! You're not mad at me for what I did? *DJ: No. I'm not. But are you okay...? *Tammy: I'm okay now that I let it out but..... I know Xion will be mad if she finds out.... *DJ: Tammy. You knows she loves you more than anything. *Tammy: I can't tell her, DJ! I just can't! I can't risk it! *DJ: You know you have to. If it makes you feel better, I'll help you talk to her. *Tammy: But what if she gets mad at me? *DJ: She won't. *Tammy: *sighs* ....... Okay. *DJ: All right then. *(The cubs arrive in the room where the others are at) *Xion: Tammy? *DJ: Everyone? Tammy has something she wants to say. *Jeffrey: ...? *Tammy: *Sighs saddly* ...... It's about Mr. Stenchy. Stitch and I let Gantu take him.... *Xion: ...!! But...why, Tammy? *Tammy: *focusing* You all were focusing so much on Mr. Stenchy that we got jealous. You all were ignoring me. I felt unloved again..... *sheds a tear* *Xion: Oh, Tammy...I'm so sorry. *hugs her* *Baby Lily: Me too. *hugs Tammy* I feew bad about mysewf now... *Jeffrey: *sighs* I feel like such a idiot. *Jaden: I should've known better... *Fluttershy: Can you forgive us, Tammy? *Tammy: You all promise to never ignore me again? *Jeffrey: We promise. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Lilo and Stitch The Series Episodes